


I have loved you since I laid eyes on you

by josiesjuul



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesjuul/pseuds/josiesjuul
Summary: Josie is being bullied by penelope and alyssa ever since she was 14 years old and has always kept it to herself because she felt alone and that no one would care if she told them but what happens when hope mikaelson arrives and changes everything.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Josie was five Josie was always fascinated by love Josie always wondered what it would be like to fall in love and be happy with someone. Josie knew no one could ever love me penelope park made sure to tell Josie that everyday and Alyssa chang made sure to spread rumors about to make everyone believe Josie was a slut when Josie turned 14 years old. 

lizzie never really noticed that no one would ever want to be around me she would always be focused on boys and trying to be pretty but Josie felt that she was different josie always felt like she could never be pretty and never ever be loved by anyone... being called a freak everyday makes you start to believe that you’re one. 

I was walking to get some food when Penelope park decided she wanted to trip me, “ Hey watch it whore or next time i’ll make you clean my shoes” Penelope said, Josie was to afraid to even look up tears started to pool in my eyes while everyone stared at me and laughed so Josie did what Josie always did and ran to the old mill to relax.

“ finally some peace and quiet” Josie sighed the old mill was the only place I could ever feel free landon, penelope and alyssa never came here or thought of coming here this was kind of like my safe space and i liked feeling fake whenever I could. 

I started reading my favorite book that mom gave me she would always read us this before we went to bed and I loved reading it, it made me feel like one day someone would come and save me from all the shit i was dealing with right now. 

Suddenly her phone started to ring it was her dad alaric, “Hello dad do you need something” Josie said hoping she wouldn’t have to go back to the school so soon, “ Yes josie a new student has arrived and I need you and lizzie to come show her around” Alaric said, Josie sighed and got walked back trying to put on a good attitude. 

When she walked into her dads office she saw a girl she had auburn hair, blue eyes and was very short and looked upset but josie couldn’t keep her eyes off of her something about the girl made her feel happy and interested she felt in love.


	2. i will always be here to protect you

When hope looked at josie she instantly got butterflies she has long brunette hair and a little sparkle in her big brown eyes she never felt this happy since her mom and dad died, she felt kind of drawn to the brunette. 

“ hi im josie and this is my sister lizzie” Josie said with a wide smile hope gave her a small smile and her pupils were very wide kind like if u take drugs wide.

“ Im hope im guessing you guys are supposed to be showing me around” hope said reaching her hand out to shake their hands, “ yeah josie is i actually have to go and get ready to plan our birthday” lizzie said josie was kind of shocked she didn’t want to be left alone she felt she would make a fool out of herself. 

they all walked out into the hall and lizzie went the other way walking towards mg, “ so i guess its just you and me “ hope said with a small smile trying to make josie feel less nervous than she already looked. 

“So this is the science lab one of my personal favorites its very quiet and i like to practice making fire with some of the potions” josie said smiling at the thought of fire. 

“ My mom died getting lit up on fire “ Hope said looking sad, Josie stopped smiling and looked at her feeling terrible, “ Oh i’m so sorry i didn’t know” josie said slightly panicking she did something wrong 

“ No its fine not your fault sometimes i bring up things at the wrong moment forgive me “ hope said finally meeting josies eyes, they were so simple yet something about josies eyes made her feel small and safe. 

“ So this is the lunch room its kind of-“ josie stopped feeling something wet on her back, “ saltzmans looks like u have something on you maybe you should go clean up we can take care of the new girl” alyssa said laughing. 

Josie felt like crying and just running but hope touched her hand and said “ no thanks ladies i would rather have josie show me around” no one has ever stood up to penelope and alyssa, josie was afraid of what was gonna happen next. 

“ I know you’re new and old but if we want to show you around we will and this whore over here can’t do anything to help you” penelope said referring to josie as a whore, suddenly hope punched penelope causing her to fall and hit her head. 

“ You bitch, you will regret this” penelope said and alyssa helped them up and they walked away, “ Thank you hope but you didn’t have to do that for me” josie said amazed at how fast penelope backed down. 

“ I don’t like bullies especially ones who pick on people who can’t defend themselves but lets get you cleaned up and me and ice pack” hope said smiling going back to holding josie hands 

josie showed hope to the nurses office and then walked back to her dorm smiling like an idiot she never had anyone ever defend her or showed that they cared for her josie knew she was falling for hope but the question is did hope feel the same way.


	3. maybe we can hold hands at the campfire

Hope and josie went to the nurse and got hope an ice pack and rapped her hand to let it heal, hope would sneak glances at josie watching her smile and look around like she was nervous, hope honestly thought it was adorable.

“ why do you look so nervous” hope says staring into josies eyes her eyes look so innocent and pure hope thought she would never want anyone to make josie sad and she hasn’t even known the girl for long, “ nothing just thinking” josie says smiling but not meeting hopes eyes.

“ well i heard there is a party tonight at the campfire want to go with me” hope says nervous she doesn’t see josie as a party person but still wants to try, “ i don’t think parties are for me considering i don’t fit it in with anyone” Josie says still looking down but nervous. 

“ come on it will be fun im here and we can hang out and just hold hands by the campfire or something i just wanna hang out with you and get to know everyone better” hope says touching josie face causing josie to look at up and finally meet her eyes.

“ okay ill see you later just come by my room at 9:00 and ill be ready” josie says smiling and blushing a lot, “ ok then its a date see you later jo” hope says smiling and getting up to go to class leaving josie blushing and shocked.

Josie quickly went back to her room opening the door only to see lizzie and mg having a full blown make out session in the room, “ ew oh my god this is gross” josie says closing back the door causing lizzie to fall off of mg.

“ jo i thought you were showing that new girl around wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon” lizzie says opening the door and fixing her hair, josie walked in giving mg a small smile while he runs out of the dorm embarrassed.

“ about the new girl her name is hope and she asked me to go to the campfire party tonight with her and shes picking me up at nine so i need your help” josie says playing with her hands nervous 

“Thats great josie i have the perfect outfit for you to wear” lizzie says smiling and rushing to the closet for the outfit, this was gonna be one hell of a night josie thinks


End file.
